Noche de amigos
by Mattdreams
Summary: Bruce les ha dejado la casa, Alfred les atenderá, ellos solo deben de preocuparse en pasar una noche llena de risas.
1. Rob

**N/A:** Buenas noches a todos los presentes, ya que mi reloj marca las 3.14 de la madrugada ^^U

Mi segundo fic de YJ! weee no me lo creo ni yo jaja

Y todo se debe a ti, señorito Nico, cuyo trato que hemos llevado a cabo, me obliga a escribir todas las ideas que a usted se le ocurran jajaja cobrando, obviamente, la debida comisión de dibujos tuyos... je je je una muy buena comisión XDU

Esta historia estará dividida en tres capítulos, cada uno escrito desde la visión de cada uno de los protagonistas, dándole así distintos enfoques a todo el relato.

Este fic está dedicado a varias personitas: Bea, gracias por haberme pasado la página de Joey... mother of god... eso si que es inspiración! jajajajaja y por aguantarnos a tu hermano y a mi cuando nos ponemos... "infantiles" *lalalalaaaa*; Ared, Belén y Vero, muchas gracia por haberme reenviciado al comic americano, ahora mismo, cuando el manga y el anime se me hace tan repetitivo, un buen chute de comic de verdad me venía de perlas; y Nico, gracias por dejarme frikear contigo hasta las 8 de la mañana XDU y darme tan buenas ideas para escribir.

A todos vosotros, esta historia está dedicada a ustedes n_n

Espero que disfruteis con la lectura y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p><em>Robin<em>

- Se denominan isótopos.- se da la vuelta y escribe en la pizarra "isos = mismo y tópos = lugar" antes de girarse y encarar de nuevo a la clase.- A los átomos de un mismo elemento, cuyos núcleos tienen cantidad diferente de neutrones, y por tanto, difieren en masa.

Era última hora. Toda la clase había entrado al instituto a las 7.30 de la mañana, y ahora, marcando el reloj de la pared las cuatro menos cuarto, lo último que apetecía era tomar apuntes sobre los isótopos.

- La mayoría de los elementos químicos poseen más de un isótopo. Solamente 21 elementos, como el berilio y el sodio, poseen un solo isótopo natural. En contraste, el estaño es el elemento con más isótopos estables.

El aula entera estaba sumida en una adormilación general. La mitad de esta se encontraba dormida sobre sus pupitres, del resto, solo una cuarta parte prestaba atención al profesor de física y química, los demás… intentábamos mantenernos despiertos con cualquier cosa.

Me estiré lo más discretamente posible, y, sigilosamente, empecé a guardar el estuche y el cuaderno.

Un día cualquiera, yo hubiera formado parte de los que seguían apuntando con rapidez las palabras del maestro, o estaría soñando plácidamente sobre la mesa. Pero aquella tarde estaba especialmente nervioso, y aunque pareciese extraño, la causa no era ninguna misión.

Por primera vez en años, amigos míos se quedaban a dormir en casa. Y no en mi casa, con mi padre en su cuarto mandándonos bajar la voz para no molestar a los vecinos, si no que Batm… Bruce, nos había cedido la suya para que nuestra noche fuese inolvidable.

La idea había sido de Bart (para variar), pero cuando Max se había negado alegando que no había suficiente espacio, todos nos quedamos bastante desilusionados.

Realmente no recuerdo haberlo mencionado en ningún momento, pero Alfred se acabó enterando, y tras hablarlo con Bruce, este accedió a poner la casa a nuestra entera disposición.

Al salir de clase, no tendría que ir hasta el autobús, si no que una limusina vendría a recogerme, y después pasaríamos a por Kon y Bart, para dirigirnos a la gran mansión que descansaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Por ejemplo, en la naturaleza, el carbono se presenta como una mezcla de tres isótopos con números de masa 12, 13 y…

Resoplé y apoyé la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana. La tarde se antojaba tranquila. No había viento, y la primavera aún cubría el lugar, haciendo que las temperaturas fueran idóneas.

El patio del colegio estaba comenzando a llenarse de otras clases que habían salido antes y se dirigían, disfrutando de una tarde de viernes, hacia la salida, dispuestos a no volver a pisar ese terreno hasta el lunes siguiente.

Debía de reconocer, que el uniforme femenino del colegio era precioso. Falda negra lisa hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca, chaleco negro, corbata negra, calcetas blancas… No era de extrañar que los pocos que quedábamos despiertos y estábamos cerca de una ventana, observáramos embobados como un grupo bastante numeroso de estas féminas estaba reunido cerca de uno de los bancos de la entrada.

Las mochilas chocaban unas con otras, y entre ellas se susurraban cosas al oído, riéndose después.

Solo podía significar una cosa: chico nuevo, y por lo que parecía, bastante guapo.

- Los isótopos se denotan por el nombre del elemento correspondiente seguido por el número másico, es decir, protones más neutrones, separados habitualmente por un guión.- al ver el estado en que se encuentra la clase, resopló y siguió explicando con los ojos cerrados.- En forma simbólica, el número de nucleones se añade como superíndice a la izquierda del símbolo químico.

Al principio no eran más de seis o siete chicas, pero conforme iban pasando los minutos y las demás clases iban saliendo, el grupo aumentaba. Llegó un momento en que sus risas se escuchaban a través de los cristales, y el pelotón era tal que incluso ellas solas podrían formar un aula entera.

Realmente, mi curiosidad estaba rebosante, al no ser capaz de ver el centro de atención de todo aquel revuelo.

Sin que se notara mucho, me levanté mínimamente de mi silla, alzando la barbilla para poder ver mejor, pero el numeroso grupo de adolescentes seguía tapando mi visión.

Chasqueé la lengua, dándome por vencido, total, para diez minutos, cuando saliese ya vería quien era el causante de tanto alboroto.

Y de pronto, un solo movimiento hizo que todo cobrara sentido.

En el centro del corrillo, alguien de extraordinaria fuerza, acababa de levantar el banco, y todas las chicas a su alrededor aplaudieron entusiasmadas:

- Venga, no me jodas…

- ¿Decía algo, señor Drake?

- Qué… que si era tan amable de repetir su última frase, profesor Robinson.- al decir eso, todas las miradas furiosas de mis compañeros de posaron en mí

- Cada radioisótopo tiene un periodo de desintegración o semivida características. La energía puede ser liberada, principalmente, en forma de rayos alfa…

Dejé caer mi cara sobre el pupitre pesadamente. No… no podían ser él… ¿qué le había hecho yo al karma para que me hiciera esto?

Volví a espiar por la ventana, deseando en lo más fondo de mi ser que todo lo que acababa de ver fuese solo una ilusión óptica debido al sopor que avecinaba con atraparme.

Pero en vez de tranquilizarme, mi corazón se aceleró.

El maxi-grupo se había dividido en dos, y la nueva facción se dedicaba a mimar y adular a un joven de castaños cabellos revueltos, que no hacía más que moverse "extrañamente rápido" de un lado a otro, señalando todas las cosas nuevas que se extendían ante sus ojos.

Es decir… que el karma no solo me había mandado a uno, si no a los dos.

¡¿Cómo co… cocoteros habían encontrado mi instituto?

Me mordí el labio inferior conteniendo un gemido y noté como la sangre comenzaba a arderme. Esto tenía que ser una broma, y una broma muy pesada.

Me había costado mucho tiempo tener una leve buena impresión en el colegio. Con tantas faltas como tenía a causa de las misiones, y mi serio carácter, no era demasiado popular, pero poco a poco había conseguido ganarme el respeto y confianza de algunas personas… y justo tenían que llegar ellos.

Si bien iba a tener de pronto muchas amistades en el género femenino… dudo que alguna de ellas me beneficiara a mí.

Aquello no podía ir peor:

- Varios isótopos radiactivos inestables y artificiales tienen usos en medicina. Por ejemplo, un isótopo del tecnecio puede usarse para identificar vasos sanguíneos bloqueados.

Dios, por favor, si estás ahí y me escuchas, sálvame de este suplicio.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo conseguí sobrevivir a los minutos restantes de clase, pero en cuanto el profesor dijo las palabras de "Un buen fin de semana para todos" me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo, metí todas mis pertenencias en la mochila y salí casi corriendo.

Lo que me esperaba afuera no sé si fue mejor que lo que ya había temido.

Bart estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente que decoraba la entrada al edificio central, balanceando sus piernas como si estuviera tranquilamente sentado en un columpio, siendo el centro de atención de un corrillo de chicas, cuando sucedió lo que obviamente tenía que suceder.

Tras un PLASH, Impulse tenía de cintura para arriba sumergido bajo el agua.

Todas las muchachas corrieron a socorrerle, siendo atendido por mil manos femeninas que le tendían pañuelos para secarse:

- Bart, eres la cosa más torpe que he conocido en mi vida.- dijo una voz masculina de pronto acercando se a él, siendo seguido por un tumulto de faldas.

- ¡Jo! ¡Es que he levantado demasiado las piernas y no me ha dado tiempo a agarrarme! Y claro…

- ¿Y quien te manda sentarte ahí? Eres un enano.- a pesar de sus palabras, portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Venga, quítate la sudadera que vas a pillar algo

Y tras decir aquello, Kon se deshizo de la chaqueta de cuero que descansaba sobre sus hombros y se la tendió a Bart.

Todas las adolescentes contuvieron un gritito.

Definitivamente, nada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo podía empeorar.

-¡Tim!

Tendría que empezar a darme cuenta, de que cada vez que pienso esa frase, algo lo supera deliberadamente:

- ¡Tim! ¿Son amigos tuyos?

- ¿Conoces a esos chicos?

- ¿Son tus amigos, Drake?

- ¿Dónde les conociste?

- ¡Drake!

- ¡Oh Dios! Por favor, dime dónde les conociste

- ¿Cómo se llaman?

- ¿Qué edad tienen?

- ¡Tim!

- Venga, Drake, preséntamelos…

Tenía previsto que aquello pasase, pero aún así, fue demasiado surrealista como para que mi cerebro lo procesara bien. De pronto, un montón de chicas se acercaron a mí, aunque solo hubieran tenido dos palabras conmigo en todo el curso, interesadas por mis "dos amigos"

Puse los ojos en blanco e intenté atenderlas a todas, notando, sin poder evitar, como los chicos que pasaban cerca nuestra nos miraran con profundo odio.

- Ey, Tim

- ¡Rob! ¡Hola!

No me dio tiempo a apartarme, con él, nunca te daba tiempo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontraba en el suelo con Bart abrazándome efusivamente, obviamente, encima de mí.

Reputación, adiós.


	2. Imp

**N/A: **Buenas noches a todos ^^

Bueno, esta es la tercera vez que cuelgo este capítulo en ff, pero como a mi todo el mundo me trollea, espero que siguiendo el refrán, a la tercera va la vencida y ya no tengo que volver a colgarlo hum.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirlo! Pero es que cuando lo terminé la primera vez, al reelermelo, no me gustó el final, así que lo borré entero y volví a escribirlo, y luego así varias veces más jajajaja y claro, como luego me vacilaron en esta pag, pues hasta ahora nada... pero de todas formas... SORRY!

Vale, igual hay partes que son un poco... OOC, pero como esta historia ha surgido de entre el señorito príncipe Nico et moi, y tenemos un rol extraño con estos seres, pues... perdonadnos la vida! TAT

Y... creo que estoy desvariando un poco, no? Bueno, la emoción del momento XDU

Solo decir que... que también este cap está dedicado para tí y que... pronto colgaré el de Kon! Palabra de velocista bueno *kissu*

Y... ya, dejo de escribir aqui... dios... es ponerme en mode Bart y desvario solo jajajajajaja

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p><em>Impulse<em>

- ¡Wo!

- ¡Ala!

- ¿Y esto?

- ¡Ahí va!

- Hmmm… ¡ah, ya!

- ¿Y si aprieto aquí?

- ¡Vaya!

- ¡Increíble!

- ¿Esto funciona para…?

- ¡Que grande!

- ¡Genial!

- ¡Fantástico!

- ¡Wo!

- ¡Vaya!

- ¡Cómo mola!

- ¡Grandioso!

- Ahora este…

- ¡Esto es genial!

- ¡Ala!

- ¡Increíble!

- ¡Ahí va!

- ¡Wo!

- ¡Fantástico!

- ¡Ala!

- ¡Cómo mola!

- ¡Weeeee!

- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Pero habéis visto todo esto?

La mirada que los dos me ofrecieron, hizo que me sentara corriendo en el que era mi asiento y apretara el botón que cerraba la ventanilla de techo:

- Si, Bart, ya lo hemos visto

- Y ahora, como tú también lo has visto, ¿podrías hacer el gran favor de estarte quieto?

Les saqué la lengua tras hacerles un mohín infantil y me hundí en el mullido asiento, cruzando los brazos:

- Jo, sois unos muermos… además, ¡ya sabéis que no me gusta estar tanto tiempo quieto!

- Si ya sabías que esto iba a suceder.- comenzó Rob.- Haber ido corriendo tras la limusina

- ¡Ya claro! ¿Y perderme todo esto? ¡Ni de coña! ¡Nunca había subido a una! ¡Es genial!

Kon resopló con fuerza y bajó la ventanilla, sacando una mano al exterior. Rob solo le miró y no dijo nada, volviendo a dirigirse a mí y comenzar a echarme la bronca con que les estaba cansando, que a veces debía pensar más en los demás, que bla bla bla bla bla… lo de siempre.

Le hice un poco de burla, pero cuando se quitó uno de los zapatos del uniforme y me lo tiró a la cara… bueno, no me quedó otra que estarme calladito un buen rato.

Pero el tiempo seguía pasando y el coche parecía no tener ninguna intención de pararse.

Ya que Kon y Rob estaban sentados juntos, tenía un montón de sitio para mí solo, así que me encaramé en el cuero que componía el asiento y anduve de rodillas hasta la ventanilla, intentando ver a través de los cristales tintados.

Tim nos había dicho que los cristales serían transparentes mientras estuviéramos dentro de la ciudad, pero que en cuanto saliéramos a carretera y nos acercáramos a la casa de Batman, estos se tintarían y ni los de fuera podrían vernos ni nosotros a ellos.

No podía creérmelo, íbamos a dormir en la casa de Batman.

¡La casa del gran Batman! ¡El murciélago padre!

Eso era algo que llevaba acelerando mi pulso desde que Rob nos lo había dicho por primera vez.

La verdad, es que agradecía de solo ver su casa, ya que si él estuviera delante…

Cerré los ojos y negué rápidamente, intentando no pensar en ello.

Pero es que cada vez que estaba cerca de él, me ponía tan nervioso… ¡Imponía muchísimo! ¡Más que Max y Wally juntos!

-Ey, Imp

Giré la cabeza al oír que Kon me llamaba:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, claro, ¿por?

- Es que estabas callado

- Si, te estabas portando bien y todo.- prosiguió Tim

- Y nos preguntábamos si no te hubieses puesto enfermo de pronto

- No, chicos, si no pasa nad… ¡eh!

En cuanto reaccioné, SP empezó a reírse a carcajadas, y Robin sonrió de lado. Siempre se estaban burlando de mí, y encima, nunca las veía venir. Me levanté, dispuesto a vengarme de ellos, cuando Rob me cogió de la mano:

- Venga, si ya hemos llegado.

En cuanto dijo eso, el coche se paró. Joder, si que era un niño rico, que hasta decía algo y las cosas le hacían caso.

Bajamos de la limusina y la escena que se abrió ante nosotros, por lo menos a mí, me dejó boquiabierto:

- Rob, tío.- empezó Kon.- Esto no es una casa… es un castillo

- Yo creo incluso que más…

- No seáis exagerados.- dijo, excusándose, aunque sus mejillas estaban levemente encendidas.

Salí corriendo hacia el gran edificio, deseoso de poder descubrir todos sus escondrijos. Estaba más que seguro que estaría lleno de mil cosas muy interesantes, que, o me daba tiempo de investigar, o Robin me prohibiría hacerlo.

Pero en el último instante antes de que comenzara a vibrar y me colara por la puerta principal, esta se abrió, y de la sorpresa se me olvidó vibrar ni nada, así que me estampé con fuerza contra la persona que descansaba en el marco de esta y caí al suelo de espaldas:

- Señorito Allen, debería tener más cuidado.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada penetrante de un señor mayor ataviado elegantemente.

¡Tenían hasta mayordomo!

- Bart, podrías tener algo de consideración y no salir corriendo, ¿no?- dijo Kon llegando a mi lado y dejando en el suelo mi mochila.- Te la dejaste olvidada, señor con prisas

- ¡Mira, Kon! ¡Tienen mayordomo!- exclamé señalándole… acción que me costó un capón por su parte

- No seas maleducado

- Pero…

- Buenas tardes, Alfred

- Buenas tardes, señorito Tim. ¿Sus amigos y usted han tenido un viaje agradable?

- Si, bueno, lo máximo que se puede tener con Impulse

- ¡Eh!

El hombre mayor, que se llamaba Alfred, sonrió un poco mirándome y se apartó, dejándonos pasar.

No hicieron falta ni dos segundos cuando yo ya estaba en el vestíbulo, mochila en mano.

Aquello era un completo laberinto. Había puertas y escaleras para todos lados. Era como si hubieran mezclado el castillo de la Reina de Corazones de Alicia y el palacio de la Reina de Inglaterra. Todo rezumaba poder y elegancia… ¡y tenía de ser todo muy caro!

Pero antes de que volviera a salir corriendo, Kon me cogió de la mano:

- Ni se te ocurra

Dejé los ojos en blanco y resoplé. Jo macho, es que eran mis padres totalmente.

- Bueno, pues… dejamos las cosas en mi cuarto y vemos una peli o…

- Señorito Tim, tiene una nota para usted en la cocina.- dijo antes de retirarse por una puertecita al lado de las escaleras principales.

Rob se giró hacia nosotros, masajeándose el puente de la nariz (normalmente solía traer las gafas de sol cuando iba con ropa normal, pero ante Kon y yo, tras haber decidido que éramos… bueno… amigos con derecho a más cosas, siempre mostraba su cara):

- Esperarme aquí cinco minutos, será algún mensaje de mi padre

Ambos asentimos y vimos como se marchaba.

En cuanto nos encontramos solos, nos miramos y contuvimos una exclamación:

- ¡¿Pero has visto cuántas cosas?

- ¡Batman es riquísimo!

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos antes de reír. La verdad es que era un alivio darme cuenta de que no era el único que estaba tan impresionado.

1

2

3

Y ya no aguanté más minutos, así que salí corriendo por donde se había ido mi amigo, llegando las puertas de una cocina, que si bien yo nunca había estado en una profesional de algún restaurante, seguro que era muy parecida a esa.

Tim estaba frente a la nevera (una de ellas), sosteniendo un post it rosa en las manos:

- ¿De quién era?- dije mientras corría hasta su espalda.

Pero Rob fue más rápido y escondió la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón. Aunque, sintiendo como una sonrisa tonta se formaba en mis labios, llegué a leer "… pásatelo bien", un "te lo mereces" y la guinda del pastel fue la firma, una gran B.

- Tim, eres un niño mimado

- Cállate, Bart

Ya me había impresionado todo aquello desde que bajé de la limusina. Sabía que Batman era muy rico, pero ya era demasiado. La casa, la cocina, y la habitación de Robin no se quedaba atrás.

Debía de ser de grande cómo tres veces la mía. Un gran ventanal recorría una de las paredes. Todas las demás estaban cubiertas por estanterías, un armario empotrado, una cómoda, y una gran TV de plasma. La cama era matrimonial, y aunque no me atreví, tenía pinta de ser súper blandita.

- Wow.- solo pude decir eso

- Joder, tío, el gran murciélago si que te cuida bien, ¿no?

- Dejar de decir eso.- respondió airado, entrando en su cuarto.- Además, yo casi nunca duermo aquí, os recuerdo que vivo con mi padre.

Y una idea me vino a la cabeza.

- Ey, Rob

- Dime

- Aunque no vivas aquí, pasas mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿por?

- Así que tienes ropa tuya también aquí

- La tengo repartida entre las dos casas. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

No le dio tiempo a ver la pícara sonrisa que apareció en mis labios, ya que corrí hasta la cómoda y abrí el primer cajón:

- ¡Mira Kon! ¡La ropa interior de Tim!

- ¡BART, DEJA ESO AHORA MISMO!

Me reí mientras me alejaba de él corriendo, con varios calzoncillos en la mano. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si por la vergüenza o la ira:

- Venga, tío.- comenzó SP.- Utilizas calzoncillos de bebé, los míos son boxer

- Yo uso slips, pero porque si no me siento muy incomodo.- proseguí yo.- Es que no sé, si no me rozan y me pongo muy nervioso

- ¡Bueno, ya está bien!.- exclamó azorado, arrebatándome los que llevaba en las manos.- Bart, vuelve a hacer algo así y te vas de mi cuarto

Por su mirada sabía que acto seguido me echaría la bronca del siglo, pero gracias a nuestro amigo, aquello no sucedió:

- Rob, aún guardas tus proyectos de primaria, eres como un crío

SP había descubierto encima del armario, tras un vuelo suave alrededor del dormitorio, algunas maquetas como las que se hacen en el colegio:

- Señorito Tim, les traigo la cena

Supongo que de no haber sido Alfred, se habría caído de culo por la escena que se le presentaba.

Rob se había lanzado encima de Kon, que había tirado gran contenido de lo que "habitaba" sobre el armario, haciendo que en la caída de los dos al suelo, sin saber muy bien como, acabara yo también arrastrado, empezando una especie de batalla de arañazos, pellizcos y cosquillas en el suelo del anteriormente conocido como cuarto recogido de Tim.

Al entrar el mayordomo, comencé a reírme… hasta que me di cuenta de una cosa.

Alfred llevaba una mano ocupada con cinco cajas de pizza a domicilio, en la otra tenía varias botellas de dos litros de coca-cola, y la puerta estaba cerrada así que…

¡Alfred no debía de ser humano!


	3. SP

**N/A:** No tengo perdón de Dios u_u

Prometí subir este cap hará ya... CASI DOS MESES! Soy de lo peor...

El problema es que lo escribí en el ordenador de mi trabajo, y una cosa llevó a la otra y nunca podía subirlo desde el curro, y obviamente en casa no lo tenía, y una cosa llevó a la otra... Pero aquí está ^^

Nuevamente, siento muchísimo la demora, pero he de decir que estoy super feliz porque... ES EL PRIMER FIC DE MÁS DE UN CAPITULO QUE SUBO EL FINAL A FF! weeeeeeee party hard XDDDD La verdad es que no sé como lo hago, pero subo los primeros caps, y los finales siempre se quedan en mi ordenador XDU lo se, soy de lo peor jajjaa

Bueno, realmente, de los tres capítulos, la idea que tenía sobre ellos el que más me gusta es este... pero el resultado final... pff no me gusta como ha quedado... pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, espero que a vosotros os guste más que a mi XDU

Este fic debo dedicarselo a una persona muy especial, que a parte de ser mi príncipito... ES MI ROB! *se lanza encima suya, restregando las mejillas* jajajajajaja Gracias por darme la idea para escribirlo, y gracias por ser mi Robin, y gracias por estar a mi lado ^^

Y bueno, que se nota que no estot muy inspirado hoy jajaj asi que ya os dejo leer.

Disfrutarlo!

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p><em>Super Boy<em>

Debían de ser ya las tres de la madrugada.

El aire, en esta época primaveral, aún era fresco, y agitaba mis cabellos, recordándome a mis pequeños vuelos nocturnos.

La habitación de Rob había quedado echa un desastre; botellas de refresco vacías, vasos a medio llenar, cajas de pizza, envoltorios de dulces, películas, videojuegos, mandos… todo aquello poblaba ahora el suelo, antes impoluto, del dormitorio de nuestro amigo.

Realmente, cuando nos juntábamos, éramos un completo huracán.

Sonreí de lado, medio culpable, al mirar el desastre de dormitorio, y volví a apoyarme en el marco de la puerta del ventanal y así, perder mi vista de nuevo en el cielo oscuro de la noche cerrada.

Tim y Bart llevaban un buen rato dormidos. Cuando acabó la peli de Jurasic Park II, nos dimos cuenta de que Imp, recostado en los almohadones que habías colocado en el suelo para estar mas a gusto, se había quedado dormido sin que nos diésemos cuenta, así que Rob se tumbó a su lado y no tardó mucho en caer rendido también.

Yo también había intentado dormirme como ellos, pero había sido imposible. Estaba cansado tras toda la "marcha" junto con mis dos amigos, pero mis ojos se habían negado a cerrarse y dejarse mecer con Morfeo. Así que una hora más tarde, decidí levantarme, y tras darme cuenta de que no podía hacer ruido, o les despertaría, no me quedó otra más que matar el tiempo aburriéndome de pie hasta que mi cuerpo decidiese que ya era hora de dormir.

Aunque por ahora parecía que ese tiempo aún no había llegado.

Jamás habría imaginado que me encontraría en la casa del gran murciélago. Aquello era algo totalmente surrealista que mi mente no acababa de aceptar.

Desde que empecé con mi vida, mi VERDADERA vida, habían sucedido miles de cosas, pero encontrarme dentro de la casa de Batman, no era algo que mi mente procesara con rapidez.

La gran mayoría de los componentes de la Liga de la Justicia con trabajos sabían que Batman vivía en un estado del país concreto, y yo me encontraba durmiendo en su casa.

Aunque bueno, tampoco me iba a servir de mucho alardear de ello. No sabía en donde se encontraba la casa concretamente, ya que la limusina donde nos trajeron nos impidió ver el recorrido; Robin nos había prohibido recorrer la casa, así que solo había visto su cuarto y el baño más cercano… por mucho que estuviera en su casa, no tenía nada de información más que el cuarto que Robin utilizaba era muy grande.

De mucha utilidad, por supuesto…

Aunque también era cierto, no me encontraba allí para extraer información de nada ni nadie.

Me encontraba allí por otra razón completamente diferente.

Al pensar en ellos me giré completamente y les observé dormir.

Era extraño. Muy extraño.

Nadie que nos conociese con anterioridad podría imaginarse que nosotros tres acabásemos así, en esta situación tan… ¿cómo era la palabra? Ah, sí, extraña.

Es bien cierto que desde que formaba parte de Young Justice, todos los componentes se habían vuelto mi familia.

Cissie era la hermana que nunca tuve, dinámica, simpática, guapa (para qué ocultarlo), siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba y nunca hacía preguntas; Red Tornado me había inculcado toda la madurez de la que ahora podía presumir, podría ser solo una máquina, un robot sin sentimientos… aunque eso era algo que no creía en absoluto, por muchos tutores que tuviera, o de la admiración que profesase hacia Superman, Red Tornado había sido mi verdadero maestro, tutor, la verdadera figura paternal que todo adolescente necesita; Cassie, igual no fue amor a primera vista exactamente, ni a segunda, pero a la tercera supe a ciencia cierta que debía dejar de ser el eterno Peter Pan y convertirme en el hombre que ella necesitaba, quería ser el hombre que llegaba a casa por la noche y a besaba apasionadamente antes de la hora de la cena, el hombre que la recogiera al atardecer y se la llevase toda la noche hasta ver el amanecer juntos en una playa, el hombre del que seguramente ella caería ciegamente enamorada.

A todos ellos los había elegido yo solo como mi familia, los conocí y decidí que ellos eran los adecuados.

Pero con Rob e Imp no había sido así en absoluto.

No los soportaba, por mucho que les conocía aún más no podía estar en su presencia sin enervarme, me sacaban de quicio. Uno era un sabelotodo mandón y el otro un estúpido niñato infantil

Solo aceptaba su compañía porque era cierto que juntos hacíamos un equipo sorprendente, totalmente increíble. Pero solo era eso, una relación meramente profesional.

Y de pronto era la única persona junto con Bart que conocía la verdadera identidad de Robin y la guardaba celosamente, sabía el pasado de Impulse y no le juzgaba, me sorprendía a mí mismo dándoles consejos amorosos a ambos para llevarlos a cabo entre ellos, observaba los cuerpos de los dos bajo las ajustadas mallas que portaban… y sin saber muy bien como habían sucedido las cosas, mi primer beso no había sido con Cassie, sino con Tim, y el segundo, con Bart.

No éramos novios (ew, no) pero no éramos amigos del todo, tampoco podíamos considerarnos meros compañeros de trabajo, y el término de familia supongo que tampoco nos iba demasiado bien.

Pero aún así me encantaba estar cerca suya, saber de ellos, poder protegerlos de todo mal… y chincharles a cada mínima ocasión que se me presentaba.

Ahora los dos dormían a pierna suelta en medio de todo el desastre del cuarto. Durante su sueño se habían cogido de la mano inconscientemente y yacían uno frente al otro como si de dos ángeles que nunca han roto un plato en su vida se tratasen.

Aunque eso duró poco.

Imp soltó a Tim y empezó a revolverse. Primero despacio, como si solo se estuviera colocando, pero poro a poco fue empeorando.

Mierda.

Cerré la ventana y me acerqué a él, zarandeándolo levemente para despertarle, pero la pesadilla ya estaba muy arraigada.

Aquello era malo, muy malo. Bart cuando se ponía nervioso si no podía controlarse, podría tener una crisis y… mejor no pensar en eso.

Le incorporé un poco y le llamé, pero nada parecía dar resultados.

Empezó a murmurar algo entre sueños y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Joder, mierda, hostia…

Necesitaba despertarle, y ya. Si despierto era difícil controlar sus ataques, dormido mucho más. Me daba igual como, pero era necesario que saliese de esa pesadilla.

No hizo falta ningún método más difícil (y cruel, todo sea dicho), ya que de súbito abrió los ojos conteniendo un grito:

- Ey Imp, ¿estás bien, colega?- murmuré sonriendo un poco para calmarle si aún seguía afectado.

Pero él solo me miró con los ojos empañados aún de terror y estalló en llanto.

Lágrimas tan grandes como mi dedo gordo rodaban libremente por sus mejillas, y su cuerpo, a parte de temblar por los sollozos que le sacudían a cada instante, vibraba notablemente.

Aquello se estaba poniendo muy feo.

Normalmente se notaba que Impulse era más pequeño que nosotros, pero solo en esos momentos era consciente de que la diferencia de edad era realmente gigante.

Estaba muy asustado, no sabía que hacer para calmarle y todo parecía estar empeorando.

- Bart, tranquilízate, todo ha pasado

No me di cuenta de que Rob se había despertado, pero me alegré de ello inmensamente.

Se incorporó y se colocó delante suya, asiéndole firmemente por los brazos, obligando a mirarle:

- Bart, no pasa nada, estabas soñando. Estás en mi cuarto, Kon y yo estamos contigo. Tranquilo.- su voz sonaba tajante, pero al mismo tiempo cargada de dulzura.

No soltó se agarre y siguió hablándole pausadamente sin parar, hasta que poco a poco la vibración cesó.

Rob y yo dejamos escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Se abrió de piernas e hizo que Imp se recargara sobre él antes de besarle en los labios cariñosamente, y empezó a mecerlo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Seguramente toda aquella tortura no había durado ni cinco minutos, pero a mi parecer había sido una eternidad horrible.

No tardó mucho hasta que Bart volvió a quedarse dormido, abrazado a Tim con fuerza, como si temiese que en cuanto se durmiese él se marchara dejándole solo.

- Hacía mucho que no le pasaba algo así.- murmuró Rob sin dejar de mimarle.

- Aún me sorprende como eres capaz de calmarle tan rápido

Su respuesta no llegó enseguida.

En vez de eso, abrazó aún más fuerte a Impulse y besó sus cabellos con delicadeza:

- No pienso permitir que le pase nada

Hasta ese momento aún no me había fijado en que Tim estaba temblando también, y que su respiración era acelerada…

Era un estúpido, debía de haberme dado cuenta antes.

Cogí la barbilla del petirrojo, y tras perderme en su mirada asustada durante unos instantes, le besé los labios, acariciándolos con mi lengua, deseando fundirme momentáneamente con él:

- Y no le pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo?

No dejé que me contestara, ya que volví a besarle, acallándole, intentando tranquilizarle a él también.

No hicieron falta más palabras que esas. Entre nosotros un simple gesto era más que suficiente.

Así que me coloqué tras Rob e hice que ambos se recostaran sobre mi pecho, acariciando sus espaldas para tratar de infundirles una calma y una tranquilidad que a ambos les hacían falta en esos momentos.

Porque aunque no les hubiera elegido, aunque a veces me sacaran de quicio… eran míos, los dos. Eran meramente de mi propiedad.

Quizás no éramos la típica familia, pero lo éramos al fin y al cabo. Y nuestra misión era protegernos de todo siempre unidos, sin cuestionarnos nada, simplemente estando juntos.

_FIN_


End file.
